totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pimp my Wild West
link=Totalna_Porażka_na_Dzikim_Zachodzie Uwaga! ''' ''Program zawiera nieodpowiednie treści dla dzieci oraz kontrowersyjne sceny. Jeśli jest to dla Ciebie poważny problem, zrezygnuj z czytania...'' ''...lecz pewnie będziesz żałować. (: '' W miejscu prywatnej mini-siłowni, w której znajdował się Christopher, było kilka pojazdów. Dwie karetki, policja oraz antyterroryści, którzy przeszukiwali teren w poszukiwaniu innych niebezpiecznych bomb. Na dachu budynku w cieniu stała mała rudowłosa istotka, która nikczemnie swoje łapki unosiła do góry. Do karetki na noszach wniesiony został Christopher, mający bandaże na rękach, eskortowała go również zapłakana Layla. Przed kamery niedbałym krokiem podszedł Gruby. '''Gruby: Przetrwaliśmy już trzy odcinki wśród tego bydła… *patrzy i skreśla w scenariuszu* Nie przetrwaliście. *śmieje się, parafrazując ich wstęp z drugiego odcinka* Lekarz: Stan pacjenta jest poważny, będzie potrzebna nagła operacja! *krzyknął jeden z facetów ubranych w biały fartuch* Przybiegła do otyłego chłopaka płacząca Layla. Prosiła łgającym głosem o wyłączenie kamer, jednak okularnik był bezwzględny. Gruby: Nagrywam start kolejnego epizodu. *mruknął obojętnie* Layla: O rany, to już. *zamknęła usta, przykładając do nich dłonie, tworzące tak jakby maskę, po jej policzkach spływały łzy* Gruby: No już. Program musi trwać, nie? *spojrzał na nią wymownie* Layla: Weź dzisiejszy odcinek, załatwię Ci wsparcie. *powiedziała błagalnie* Gruby: Nie ma problemu. Zawsze chciałem pognębić Remigiusza *szczerzy zęby* Layla: Dziękuję… *odparła, kiwając głową* A teraz byś się nie opierdalał… Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce… *pomachała do kamery i pobiegła do karetki, która po chwili odjechała* Gruby: Więc ostatnio… ???: Ostatnio w tym kuble barachła zwanego Dzikim Zachodem, doszło do niesamowitych akcji! Pamiętacie wszystkie!? *słychać było znajomy i zarazem klasyczny głos, Chef pojawił się obok Grubego* Co jest Gruby? ' Nawet tak mnie trollują… *mruknął*' //Teddy: Kalkulując sytuację w drużynach, raczej jej to też odpowiada. Ma potencjalnie nas za frajerów, więc będzie nas ciągła, by potem łatwo wykopać… Frankie: *ściągnął czapkę z głowy i położył przy sercu* … a my zrobimi blitzkrieg i… Frankie&Teddy: ...ona wyleci! *mówią podekscytowani*// Chef: A więc cipeusz i spaślak uwierzyli, że można wchodzić w układy z pyskatą, jak na tym wyszli, dowiemy się potem. *mówił głośnym tonem* //Lukas: Przede wszystkim. Uśpij jego czujność i zrób to wtedy, gdy nie będzie się spodziewał. Najlepsze plany ewoluują z czasem. *dodał półszeptem na ucho* Po drugie, nie wygłupiaj się i nie rób takich głupot. *wzruszył ramionami* Levi: *kiwnął głową* Masz rację, to zbyt głupie. Nie zrobię. *mruknął, na jego twarzy pojawił się nikły uśmieszek*// Chef: Ten udający sprytnego detektywa odradzał blondynowi akcji na gospodarzy. Jednak tamten pokazał, że kolor włosów to stan umysłu. I wiecie co? *wrzasnął* Przez niego znów jestem w tym programie. *mruknął* //Remigiusz: Szatan cię opętał!? *krzyknął przerażony* Alice!? Black Kitty: Alice? *spojrzała wymownie podnosząc brew* Od teraz jestem… *smagnęła go swoim biczem* Black Kitty, mrau. *oblizała swoje usta*// Chef: Drący ryja okularnik chciał mieć chwilę błogiego spokoju. Spotkało go nieszczęście w postaci religijnej dominy. Czy można trafić gorzej? *mówi spoglądając z obrzydzeniem na te obrazki* ' Pamiętam jak byłem młody i miałem swoją dominę… *wspomina z nostalgią tamte chwile* ucięcie *uderza w kamerę* ODDAWAĆ PŁYTĘ!' //Jean Robert: No ale jak… przecież to co mówisz nie ma sensu. *mówił zdezorientowany* Colt: Bo są głupie! *powiedział głośniejszym tonem*// Chef: Hazardzista postawił wszystko na jednej szali, próbując dogadać się z przestępcą, który stwierdził, że nie obchodzi go program. Dacie wiarę!? *podnosi dłonie zdegustosowany* //Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i zeskoczyła z loży drużynowej, kierując się do stażystów, którzy już czekali ze świeżym towarem. Olimpia: Raz kozie śmierć. *zatkała nos, wzięła kubek i bez chwili zastanowienia przechyliła go. Skończyła, przekrzywiła się, zamknęła oczy i wystawiła język do przodu, jakby chciała się pozbyć smaku* Udało się. *mruknęła, w jej głosie dało się wyczuć nutkę dumę*// Chef: Zadanie mieli w postaci quizu. Każdy kto odpowiedział poprawnie, musiał wypić napój z larw, dokładnie takich jakie biorą udział w programie. Ostatecznie pyskatej udało się to jako pierwszej. *mowił pełen pasji w głosie* //Layla: A zapłaciłam tylko trzy i pół tysiąca. Christopher: ILE!? *powiedział robiąc wielkie oczy* Lukas: Z siedem koła, przepłaciła na bank. *wzruszył ramionami* Christopher: ILE!? *jego ton uniósł się jeszcze bardziej, rozłożył dłonie bezradnie*// Chef: Zielone półgłówki okazało się, że mają znawce kobiecych humorków. Dzięki temu byli zwolnieni z wyzwania, które wygrali. Jak można rozumieć laski!? *oburzył się* //Remigiusz doczołgał się do miejsca z koktajlami wśród stażystów, nie miał sił iść. Powolnym i wolnym ruchem napił się go. Połknął i pokazał usta. Werdykt mógł być tylko jeden… Layla: Sępy przegrywają wyzwanie!// Chef: Krzykacz ostatecznie przyczynił się dla drużyny i nie przegrali tego zadania. //Alejandro głęboko odetchnął i odebrał piórko z radością. Eric spuścił wzrok i spoglądał ze smutkiem w stronę Olimpii. Frankie i Teddy odsunęli się od niej, gdyż siedzieli w pobliżu niej. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się się jedynie. Eric: Uważajcie na… *jeb nabojem usypiającym*// Chef: Spaślak i cipeusz wyszli na tym tak, że stracili sojusznika. Biedny kobiet odpadł z programu. Pokazało to, że niewarto ufać pyskatej. To było moje podsumowanie na Dzikim Zachodzie. *dodał mocniejszym głosem* NIE PODOBA SIĘ!? SIADAĆ I OGLADAĆ KOLEJNY ODCINEK *krzyczy oburzony, nagle przerwanie ujęcia* Intro Candy po ostatnich wrażeniach postanowiła odpocząć od całego natłoku informacji oraz wyzwań i spędzić trochę dnia na łonie natury. Cisza, spokój i błogie chwile wytchnienia, były możliwością naładowania baterii na najbliższe kilkanaście dni. Siedziała po turecku na małej łące, która tutaj się uchowała. Leniwie się położyła rozkładając ręce. Na niebie świeciło dzisiaj słońce, skryte za paroma nieśmiałymi chmurkami. Candy: Kocha czy nie kocha… *westchnęła cicho* Jak tu się dowiedzieć… Przypadkiem w dłonie wzięła garść trawy. Ciekawa co to dokładnie, postawiła przed siebie i oglądała. Po chwili wpadła na pomysł...Wyrzuciła jeden. Candy: Kocha… *kolejny* Nie kocha… Od dłuższej chwili była obserwowana przez Jean Roberta, który skrył się za kamieniem. Pokerzysta konsekwentnie chciał wiedzieć co skrywają członkowie jego zespołu, by zyskać jak najwięcej haków na nich. ' Kombinowanie w tym programie, to podstawa. Mylę się? *spogląda do kamery* Nie mam z tego powodu jakichś wyrzutów sumienia. *mruknął dumnie*' Kolejne kępki trawy znikały z łapki dziewczyny, a ta pogrążona w swoich myślach, nawet nie zauważyła, że nad nią stał już niebieskooki chłopak. Candy: Nie kocha… Kocha… *mówiła niczym w transie* Jean Robert: Kto kocha? *zapytał nagle* Dziewczyna spojrzała przerażona przed siebie, odwracając się natychmiastowo na drugi bok. Widząc to teatralne zachowanie, niedbale się zaśmiał. Jean Robert: Masz coś do ukrycia? *zamyślił się* Candy: Jaa..? Yyy… *powiedziała wahając się* Jean Robert: No raczej nie ja zachowuje się jak rażony piorunem, nie? *spojrzał podejrzliwie na nią* Candy zarumieniła się delikatnie na twarzy, jak i odwróciła w stronę chłopaka. Usiadła po turecku, do niej dołączył także Jean Robert. Candy: Eh.. *westchnęła* Nie wiem czy powinnam o tym z Tobą rozmawiać. ' Nie mam pewności jakie on ma intencje. Na zadaniach zachowuje się okej, może powinnam się wygadać i pomógłby mi z...Coltem..? *spojrzała niewinnie do kamery*' Jean Robert delikatnie uniósł ramiona do góry i je po chwili opuścił. Przymknął oczy z powodu rażącego go światła. Jean Robert: Do niczego zmusić cie nie mogę. W każdym razie wybacz, że zapytałem. *obdarował dziewczynę delikatnym uśmiechem, by załagodzić napięcie* Candy: Nie-nie..szkodzi. *odparła nieśmiało* Co cię właściwie tutaj sprowadza? Jean Robert: '''Miałem ciebie także o to pytać. *odpowiedział wymijająco* '''Candy: Czasem warto odpocząć od całego tego hałasu w mieście, nie? *uśmiechnęła się i wystawiła przed siebie butelkę* Proszę Jean Robert: Dziękuje, dużo wody zabralaś ze sobą na taką wędrówkę. Candy: To nie woda. *zaśmiała się* Specjalny napój chłodzący ciało. Nie trzeba wypić naprawdę wiele by czuć się dobrze cały dzień. Jean Robert: To skoro nie trzeba pić dużo… *zamyślił się* Dlaczego tymbardziej wzięłaś tutaj dwie? Umówiłaś się z kimś? Candy: Chciała… *zarumieniła się* Uhm...nie. *sprostowała swoją odpowiedź* ' Więc to tak. *podrzuca butelką i się uśmiecha* Trzeba dowiedzieć się, na kim jej zależy. *szczerzy zęby*' Candy: Po prostu. Jest nas tutaj sporo, spodziewałam się, że mogę trafić na kogoś i tyle. Nie ma w tym większej idei. ' *wzdycha* Mam wrażenie, że przez to dziwne kłujące uczucie w sercu, na mysl o Colcie… Czasami zachowuje się jak mała wystraszona dziewczynka… *siedzi chwilę w milczeniu i się policzkuje* Candy, ogarnij się!' Jean Robert: Rozumiem. *odparł twierdząco* Chciałaś pobyć sama? Mam sobie iść? Candy: To już twoja decyzja. *pewnie odpowiedziała hazardziście* Nie przeszkadza mi twoja obecność. *dodała wymuszając grzecznośc* Mimo wszystko wolałaby trochę spokoju, ale rozumie aspekt gry i przy takiej liczbie osób, socjalizacja niestety jest składową udziały w telewizji. Jean Robert leniwie rozłożył się i wziął garść trawy w dłonie. Jean Robert: Wygramy...przegramy…*zaczął również odrzucać kolejne* Candy: *śmieje się* Zabawny jesteś. *powiedziała z aprobatą* Wygramy… *odpowiedziała na ruch chłopaka* Większość zawodników spędzała czas w mieście, jednak znalazła się dwójka, która postanowiła wynurzyć się poza jego okolice, mieli w tym swój cel. Zaskoczeniem był widok współpracującego Remigiusza oraz Evelynn. Rockmenka wiodła prym idąc z przodu, a tuż za nią spocony streamer rozglądał się, mając nad okularami daszek z dłoni. Remigiusz: Nigdzie jej nie ma. *powiedział z uczuciem ulgi* Evelynn: Jego! *mruknęła* Remigiusz machnął dłonią. Remigiusz: To ta. Mam chwilę spokoju. *nerwowo podrapał się za głową* Evelynn: Ty zaś o Alice? *zaśmiała się* Remigiusz: O Black Kitty *poprawił koleżankę z drużyny* Lepiej nie przekręcać jej imienia. Znalazł się bliżej blondyny, która była rozbawiona zachowaniem gracza. Pokiwała głową, śmiejąc się. Remigiusz: Ale kurwa, nie musisz się śmiać! *jego ton wydawał się nieco mocniejszy* Z resztą, skąd o niej wiesz? *spojrzał podnosząc okulary* ' Już chwali się zdobyczami ta wariatka?' Evelynn gdy usłyszała zarzuty chłopaka, jej śmiech zrobił się jeszcze donośniejszy. Złapała się za brzuch. Remigiusz robił się cały czerwony ze złości. Tupnął nogą. Niebieskooka jeszcze chwilę się śmiała, po czym otarła łzy i spojrzała poważnie na Remigiusza. Remigiusz: No chwaliła się? *spojrzał na nią wściekle* Evelynn: Czekaj, jak to było… *powiedziała zastanawiająco* Remigiusz zmarszczył brwi. Jego koleżanka z zespołu natomiast złożyła dłonie na wzór poduszki i oparła o nią głowę. Mlasnęła ustami. Evelynn: *naśladując śpiącego Remigiusza* To co mi zrobisz dzisiaj w nocy Kitty..? *oblizała się mając zamknięte usta* Kajdankami przypniesz mnie do kaloryfera? *zaczeła machać ramionami* Ja się nie znam na rurach, przecież ja grami się zajmuję! Brunet wcześniej był czerwony ze złości, nagle jednak się zawstydził i dłońmi złączonymi błagał by ta przestała. Remigiusz: Pls..staph… *mamrotał cicho* Evelynn zaśmiała się, gdy spojrzała na chłopaka. No chciała być poważna, ale nie potrafiła, jak sobie wyobrażała jego takiego grzecznego. Remigiusz: Szukajmy go. *powiedział po chwili* Blondyna kiwnęła głową i poszli przed siebie. Rozglądali się na boki i nawoływali imię jednego członka zespołu. Remigiusz: Dziwne, że zaginął tak bez słowa… *mruknął* Evelynn: *mówi poruszona* Coś musiało się mu stać, nie mógł tak wyparować… *nerwowo drapie się po dłoni* Remigiusz: O, właśnie. *dodał twierdząco* Był takim pozytywnym człowiekiem. ' I dawał mi szanse pozostania w programie. *strzela niezadowolony palcami*' Evelynn: Noo… nadawaliśmy na tych samych falach muzycznych. *westchnęła* Dodatkowo był mocnym punktem zespołu. Jedynym facetem w ekipie. Remigiusz podniósł wymownie brew do góry i złożył dłonie przy klatce piersowej. Remigiusz: Dzięki. *przewrócił oczami* Evelynn: Przecież nie obrażam. Każdy ma swoje ideały, nie? *puściła mu oczko* Remigiusz: Eh, Aśka tu mogłaby by być. Evelynn: Ta, Levi też. To jego szukamy. *pociągnęła go za koszulkę* Chodź, nie marudź. Do zadania trzeba go znaleźć. Evelynn&Remigiusz: Leevi! *krzyczą i rozglądają się* W czasie gdy niektórzy byli zajęci poszukiwaniami sympatycznego Włocha inni mieli swoje zajęcia. Colt leniwie przeciągnął się przed lustrem, poprawiając fryzurę, bo coś mu się źle ułożyła. Odruchowo obmacał swoje kieszenie, zapalczniczka oraz paczka papierosów była na miejscu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, na myśl że może uda mu się kogoś wkurwić. Otworzył drzwi, postawił stopę na progu i natychmiastowo poleciał na ziemie, a wraz z nimi Black Kitty w identycznym stroju jak w poprzednim odcinku. Colt: Pojebało cie, Alice? *powiedział wściekłym tonem* Mały replay do tyłu w sytuacji. Black Kitty nerwowo przechodziła po piętrach, starając się znaleźć kogoś w jakimkolwiek pomieszczeniu. Nie chciała znów bawić się w błocie, jak ostatnio z Remigiuszem. Była świadoma swojej siły. Podniecona przykładała ucho do każdych drzwi, by usłyszeć, czy ktoś w środku jest. Słysząc jak Colt się przygotowuje tylko zatarła dłonie. Black Kitty: *oblizała usta* Będzie kolejny piesek… *uśmiechnęła się podniecona* Koniec powtórki. Kocica leżała rozkrakiem nad piromanem, którego mina wskazywała jasno, że był podirytowany zachowaniem byłej już blondyny. Usadowiła się wygodniej na wysokości jego miednicy, by ograniczyć maksymalnie mu pole ruchu. Black Kitty: Kto dzisiaj był niegrzecznym chłopczykiem? *spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy i smagnęła swoim biczem obok niego* Colt zrobił minę typu „wut” i zaskoczony jej zachowaniem myślał, jak odpowiedzieć jej w dobitny sposób, by się odwaliła. Colt: Ktoś ci za bardzo smycz poluzował, że stroisz się jak kurwa? *wypalił* Pokiwała niechętnie głową i uderzyła ponownie swoim przyrządem, tym razem trafiając go w twarz, rozcięła mu łuk brwiowy, ten syknął z bólu. Black Kitty: Jak zwracasz się do swej pani?! *krzyknęła oburzona* Nie zaspokoisz swej… *zarumieniła się zakłopotana* ...napalonej królowej? *powiedziała zbliżając usta do jego ucha* Sytuację chłopaka komplikował fakt, że jego ręcę były pod ciałem, tak niefortunnie się ułożyły. Colt: Tobie to od czego czytania to się we łbie poprzestawiało. *syknął, gdy ugryzła go w ucho* Brunet wiercił się, chcąc się oswobodzić z tej nietypowej dla niego sytuacji. Jednak B.K była odpowiednio przygotowana, wiedziała, że jej ofiara może się szarpać. Mocniej przysiadła, by przycisnąć go do podłoża i ograniczyć mu ruchy. Black Kitty: Niee-… *przygryzła mocniej jego ucho* ...-egrzeczny chłopiec… *wymruczała do niego* Colt: Jaki znów chłopiec!? *wierzgał się, powoli dziewczyna zaczynała tracić kontrolę, jeśli można tak w ogóle powiedzieć* Weź dla własnego dobra uciekaj. Bo nie ręczę za siebie. ' Im trudniejsza tresura… *oblizuje swój palec, po czym zmysłowo wkłada go do ust* ...tym większa satysfakcja na końcu, mrrau.' Black Kitty: Mmm…jaki oporny. :3 Hemingway zmarszczył twarz i patrzył skołowany na dziewczynę, która urosła do wariatki poza skalę. Krew delikatnym strumieniem płynęła mu po lewym boku głowy. ' Baba bez bolca dostaje pierdolca *drapie się po głowie wściekły, uderza ze wściekłą w pobliską ścianę* Ouch… Sentencje wujka Staszka po flaszce zawsze dobre. *zaśmiał się*' Black Kitty: Hihi...oj już nie musisz być taki oporny… *przejechała wolną dłonią po jego torsie* ...każdy „niegrzeczny” piesek to lubi… Piroman długo starał się sforsować dziewczynę, która była silniejsza niż mogło się wydawać na pozór. Szarpnął mocno swoim ciałem i Alice poleciała na bok, wpadłaby na ścianę, przytomnie wystawiła dłonie przed sobą, ratując się. Colton rozsądnie obrócił się parę razy w przeciwną stronę, szybko wstając na nogi. Colt: Skończyło się gadanie głupot. *warknął* Czarnowłosa również stanęła szybko, nie chciała by ofiara jej zwiała, albo co gorsza ktoś przeszkodził w ich zabawach. Miała w dłoni bicz, a piroman był w miejscu z którego nie było za dużej ucieczki, dzieliło go tylko kilka kroków od ściany. Black Kitty: Widzisz...zapędzasz się niepotrzebnie w kozi róg… Zamiast grzecznie ukleknąć przed panią… *smagnęła biczem przed sobą* Colt: Po moim trupie! *zrobił zwinny unik, otarł pot z czoła. Zerknął na dłoń na której znajdowało się trochę krwi, przypomniał sobie o początku rozmowy* Ciekawe ile będziesz się modlić, by za to przeprosić *prychnął* Black Kitty: Ja nigdy nie przepraszam. *odparła sexy tonem zbliżając się do bruneta* Ty za to...powinieneś… Colt: Racja. *odparł i przyklęknął* Black Kitty: 'Co? *stanęła jak wryta reakcją chłopaka* Znaczy...grzeczny psiak… *poprawiła się natychmiastowo* ''Podeszła do niego bliżej, gdy ten był na kolanach. Jeden ze swoich obcasów postawiła na kolanie chłopaka i chciała już coś powiedzieć, gdy złapał ją nagłym ruchem i podniósł do góry. Niespodziewająca się niczego dziewczyna, nie zareagowała. Trzymał ją nad swoją głową. '''Colt: Zapomniałaś, że miejsce twe w kuchni jest. I nie mówię tego w tym wypadku nadwyraz fest. Spierdalaj kurwiszonie, tak na nowy test. *mruknął wściekły* Nie zastanawiając się wiele, delikatnie odchylił dłonie do tyłu i wyrzucił dziewczynę przed okno, które było zamknięte. Słychać jedynie było dźwięk tłuczonego szkła oraz krzyk dziewczyny, która dłońmi próbowała ratować swoją twarz. Colt: No, wypierdalaj elo. ' Pierwsza osoba odholowana. *mówi podirytowany, jeszcze raz sprawdzając swoją brew dłonią*' Nachylił się przed wybite okno i zobaczył, że była religijna fanka leżała w drewnianym zbiorniku na wodę. Pogroził jej palcem. Colt: Jeszcze raz tu przyjdź, to ci pokaże co to znaczy być suką. *niezadowolony obrotem sytuacji wychodzi z pokoju, prawdopodobnie do wspólnej łazienki* Takoda i Neko to była stała parka, która trzymała się niemal zawsze razem. Tak i było tym razem, kiedy to udali się o wczesnym poranku na stołówkę. Nie udało im się ostatnio wygrać, jednakże ku ich radości także nie przegrali w ostatnim, unikając tym samym eliminacji. Oboje mieli stałe godziny udawania się do jadalni, czyli tuż po wschodzie słońca. Gdy większość zawodników dopiero się budziła, oni mieli napełnione żołądki i mogli zwiedzać okolice w swoim towarzystwie lub w samotności. Indianin często potrzebował czasu stricte dla siebie, kontakt z duchami stawiał jako sprawę ważnę, a jeśli mowa o duchach… Neko: To zabawne… *wyszeptała ironicznie zajmując jedno z miejsc przy stoliku* Takoda: Hm? *podniósł wymownie brew spoglądając na fioletowowłosą* Neko: Odkąd jestem w programie, mój największy strach minął… *powiedziała poprawiając nerwowo włosy* Takoda: To chyba dobrze Neko, nie? *zapytał zaintrygowany* Neko: No właśnie niby tak… Ale jeśli niesłusznie przestałam się bać… *schowała dłonie pod sweter* Takoda: Ale czego bać? *odparł spokojnie, nie wiedział o co dziewczynie chodzi* Wspominałaś coś o duchach pierwszego dnia…czyż nie? Neko: No bo od kilku lat prześladuje mnie duch potwora… *westchnęła cicho, rozglądając się wokoło* ...czuję się obserwowana! *zarumieniła się i schowała twarz w dłoniach* Takoda: Jesteś w telewizji, to naturalne, że będziesz obserwowana. Twój strach jest bez większego uzasadnienia. *odparł, zakładając dłoń na dłoń* Spoglądał na talerz z jedzeniem, jednakże nie uznał tego za pierwszą potrzebę i przyglądał się co trzeba przyznać, uroczo wyglądającej Neko. Takoda: Wyparłaś to sobie z głowy w programie i nagle przypomniałaś? Nie jest to irracjonalne? *mówił niedowierzając* Neko: Śnił mi się dzisiaj! *powiedziała półszeptem, jakby nie chciała by owy „potwór” ją usłyszał* Takoda: Różne rzeczy nam się śnia, nie zawsze oznaczają coś co się dzieje. *stał twardo przy swoim* Neko: No nie! *powiedziała oburzająco, jeszcze bardziej zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy* Ten potwór prześladuje mnie od dawna *zrobiła minkę ala >_<* Takoda: W jaki sposób? Neko: To było tak… *westchnęła* Nerwowo obejrzała się za siebie i przejechała wzrokiem po całym pomieszczeniu, po czym jej spojrzenie utkwiło w Indianinie. Neko: Miałam przyjaciółkę, z którą trzymałyśmy się blisko jak siostry… *powiedziała cicho, kierując wzrok w stół* Jak odwiedzała mnie, to zawsze miała ze sobą swojego pluszaka, którego zwała „Mutu”. No i nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że straszyła mnie nim… *wypuściła powietrze na jednym wdechu* Indianin słuchał w skupieniu, by nie ominąć żadnego słowa w opowieści dziewczyny. Trzeba przyznać, że jeśli chodzi o bycie słuchaczem, to czerwonoskórzy byli w tym jednymi z najlepszych. Neko: Pewnego dnia nie przyjechała… *szlochnęła* Zginęła w wypadku… znaczy tak mówią… *poprawiła się* Takoda: Tak mówią..? *podniósł wymownie brew* Więc jak było? Neko: To Mutu zabrał kierownicę i spowodał wypadek! *podniosła głowę i spojrzała w oczy Takodzie* A teraz poluje na mnie, by dokonać zemsty… *jej ton wydawał się mroczniejszy* ' Może brzmie jak wariatka… *rumieni się, zakłopotana* ...ale potwory istnieją! *dodała trzęsąc się*' Takoda: Nic ci się w programie nie stanie. *odparł poważnie* Indianin wątpił w aspekt potwora czy tam ducha chcącego zemsty, jednak jako zdroworozsądkowy człowiek, zdecydował się wejść w uczucia dziewczyny. Wiedział, że i tak jej nie przekona. Takoda: Duchy nie robią ludziom krzywdy. Należy się bać żywych, a nie martwych i duchów. *mówił spokojnie, lecz całą swoją uwagę poświęcał fioletowłosowej* Mam bardzo dobry kontakt z duszami, które wędrują między światami. Neko: Uważaj na Mutu… *mruknęła* ...zadajesz się ze mną… Jestem przeklęta *>_<* Takoda: *przejechał dłonią po swoim podbródku* Na razie nie wyczułem tutaj żadnego takiego ducha. *odparł zamyślony* Chyba nie wie gdzie jesteś. Neko: Na pewno wie! *powiedziała rozhisteryzowana* Takoda: Jeśli będzie, to moje przyjacielskie duchy go odgonią, dobrze? Bogowie zawsze są z uczciwymi ludźmi. *złączył dłoń w trójkąt przed siebie* Neko: Naprawdę…? *spojrzała niedowierzająco na Indianina* Takoda: Będę pilnował twojego bezpieczeństwa. Masz słowo Takody i całego mojego szczepu. *na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech* Neko: Dzię-dzię...-kuję! *powiedziała niepewnie i delikatnym krokiem zmierzyła do dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny, wtuliła się w niego* ' Nie robię tego dla sojuszy czy własnych interesów. Słabsze jednostki zawsze zasługują na pomoc. *powiedział skinając głową* Jest zbyt sympatyczną osóbką, by tak wewnętrznie cierpieć.' Saloon ponownie należał w tym odcinku do drużyny zwycięskiej, którą była formacja Bizonów, która dzieki oryginalnemu zagraniu Lukasa, zapewnił zwycięstwo swoje drużynie. Poprosił o whisky z colą i usiadł w pobliżu sceny, na której ostatnio występowała Evelynn. Przyglądał się jej z nostalgią, w końcu sam ze swoim zespołem, od dłuższego czasu nie grał nic na scenie. Kusiło go, by dobrać się do gitary. Nim ta chęć zwyciężyła, pojawiła się tutaj Courtney, która od dłuższego czasu również tutaj przebywała, jednak była w drugim kącie, gdzie było ją ciężko dostrzec. Widząc samego detektywa, postanowiła zadbać o swój pozytywny PR. Courtney: Niesamowita znajomość damskiej natury, aż dziwne, że do ostatniego sezonu byłeś singlem. *powiedziała zamyślona* Lukas na słowa dziewczyny jedynie się zaśmiał. Dłonią zachęcił, by usiadła w jego pobliżu. Znając sytuację z Jean Robertem nie mógł pozwolić sobie na jakieś fatalne w skutkach relacje. Miał tę przewagę, że on wiedział o tym, co może knuć hazardzista. Lukas: To właśnie dlatego nie miałem dziewczyny. *wzruszył ramionami* Courtney: Świetnie rozumiesz kobiety. Lukas: O, nie nie. *zaprzeczył stanowczo* Ja was nie rozumiem. Ja wiem, co wy po prostu mówicie. To jest znacząca różnica. *powiedział kiwając głową* ' *opuszcza swoje okulary na dół* Gdyby kobieta mówiła od razu co chce, to by nie była babą. Proste chyba? W czym widzicie problem? *pyta się retorycznie do kamery*' Courtney uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, położyła swojego drinka. A w zasadzie szklankę po whisky ze zwykłym sokiem pomarańczowym. Courtney: No jak już uważasz, wciąż to jest imponujące. *dodała z pochwałą* Lukas: *podniósł jedną brew do góry, synchronicznie ze szklanką whisky* Kolejna próba wpłynięcia na to, bym lepiej patrzył na twą osobę? *zapytał, przed wzięciem łyka napoju* Courtney: Mówiłam, że świetnie znasz naszą naturę. *odparła, usadowiła się wygodniej, poprawiając swój strój, by nic nie wchodziło jej w tyłek* Lukas: W sytuacji zagrożenia pewnie postąpiłby tak każdy człowiek, ale uznajmy to za tajemne moce. Nie mam zamiaru ci przeszkadzać, mam ważniejsze problemy w tej drużynie. *powiedział obojętnie* Chociaż w rzeczywistości detektyw był ciekawy czy prawniczka podejmie dalszy temat, czy go porzuci. Courtney: Każdy mnie tu traktuje z dystansem, to już się robi nudne. *ciężko westchnęła* Nawet na mojej pracy prawnika to się odbija. *przejechała opuszkiem palcu, końcówce szklaneczki* Lukas: Takie życie, przeszłość czy coś w ten deseń, nie? Courtney: Nie. Chcę po prostu współpracować. *powiedziała ambitnie* Nie chcę być byle marionetką w grze, chce mieć wpływ na to co będzie się działo. Detektyw zwęził oczy, dostrzegając iskrę w oku legendarnej zawodniczki. W głębi duszy się ucieszył, nie ukazując tego na zewnątrz. Lukas: Dobsz. *złączył dłonie w kształt wieżyczki i przystawił do ust, zastanawiając się na moment* Pokazałaś, że zależy Ci na grze, możemy spróbować współpracować. ' W rzeczywistości nie wchodziłbym z nią w układy. Jeśli Jean Robert knuje, każdy możliwy głos przyda się na każdej ceremonii. Żenada, ale trzeba się dostosować. *odparł rozżalony*' Courtney ucieszyła się w duchu łapiąc w końcu realnego sojusznika w grze, a był to już czwarty odcinek zmagań. Tutaj najlepiej pasuje określenie, lepiej późno niż wcale. Courtney: Jesteśmy bardzo silną drużyną, ale obawiam się Colta. Jest niezrównoważony… *mruknęła* Lukas uśmiechnął się, jego widok bez swojego „świętego” notatnika był zupełnie czymś nowym. Opierał się tylko na myślach i doświadczeniach z przeszłości, jak i obecnych obserwacji. Czuł się z tym komfortowo, wiedział, że nie zawsze udałoby mu się z niego należycie korzystać. Lukas: Colt nie jest problemem, dodatkowo Candy ma do niego jakieś swoje pozytywne uprzedzenia, jakkolwiek absurdalnie to nie brzmi. *mruknął* Courtney: *przewróciła oczami* Między nimi jest coś na rzeczy. A przynajmniej od strony Candy, ostatnio zrobiła mi scenę. *dodała niepocieszona* Lukas: Ja z reguły nie wchodzę między zakąskę, a obiad. To niezdrowe. *powiedział, wypijając drinka do końca* Courtney: Hm? *spojrzała na niego pytająco* Lukas: Nie ma co wchodzić komuś w sprawy miłosne. Tobie też to polecam. *wstał i otrzepał swoje ciuchy* Na razie. *spokojnym krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie, zostawiając szklankę na blacie* Gdy detektyw się ulotnił, Courtney wzruszyła ramionami i patrzyła się pusto w szklankę, jakby chciała przetworzyć ostatnie słowa zasłużonego zawodnika. Courtney: Powiedział to człowiek, co wykopał laskę przyjaciela w trakcie programu… *dodała dalej się w nią patrząc, jakby szukała sensu w tych słowach* Olimpia zakamuflowała się w swoim pomieszczeniu, nie wychodząc z niego rano, cały czas przeglądając tylko judasz w poszukiwaniu jednej osoby na korytarzu. Słychąc jakiekolwiek kroki z zewnątrz od razu była przy malutkim okienku w drzwiach. Dobra część poranku upłynęła jej na poszukiwaniach upragnionej osoby. Gdy w końcu ją znalazła, siłą wciągnęła do pomieszczenia i zatkała od razu usta, by nie wydawała z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Olimpia: Spokojnie, nic Ci nie zrobię. *powiedziała cichym głosem, który w takiej atmosferze i tak brzmiał głośniej niż, byłoby to w normalnych warunkach* Blondynka pokiwała jedynie potakująco głową, w oczach Lindsay wyraźnie dominował strach. Olimpia: Chcę tylko porozmawiać, nie będziesz zachowywać się nie wiadomo jak głośno? Weteranka ponownie kiwnęła głową. Gdy uwolniła jej usta, głęboko odetchnęła nabierając powietrza. Lindsay: Już myślałam, że chcesz mnie zabić. *wypaliła* ' Moja wiarygność u Teddiego oraz grubego zdecydowania spadła w dół. Nie dam rady z nimi rozmawiać. *mruknęła* Muszę umocnić i przekonać osoby od tej strony z Alejandro. Mam nadzieję, że nie popełniłam żadnego błędu… *ucięcie*' Olimpia: Oj, skąd takie głupoty chodzą ci po głowie. Chodź siadaj, specjalnie przygotowałam herbatę. *wskazał na łóżko* Lindsay: Dziwne… Pokój sprawia wrażenie, jakbyś na kogoś polowała… Olimpia: Ta, sprawia. *odparła, niedowierzając w słowa koleżanki z zespołu* Nie wiem kompletnie dlaczego. *zaironizowała* Lindsay: No ja też nie wiem… Skoro nie wiemy, to raczej nie jest to ważne, prawda? Olimpia: Prawda. *zgodziła się z nią* W tym programie jest wiele ważniejszych rzeczy i kwestii do obgadania, tak sądzę. Lindsay: Takie jak chociażby Tyler, prawda? Olimpia: Oh...Tyler… Faktycznie. *powiedziała udając jakby wiedziała coś więcej* Lindsay: Widziałaś go? *podekscytowana położyła dłonie, na rękach koleżanki i przyciskając bardziej do łóżka* Olimpia: *przełknęła ślinę pod publikę* Eh...Może… Lindsay: Mów, mów! *klasnęła w dłonie* Olimpia: Nie mogę… *westchnęła, spuszczając wzrok* Lindsay: Dlaczego? Olimpia: To wina Alejandro… Trzyma wszystkich w szachu… *mruknęła* On udaje, że mu zależy na nas, a tak naprawdę pogrywa sobie. Lindsay: Halapeno? Nie sądzę. Jak na niego moim zdaniem gra bardzo uczciwie… To było dziwne, gdyby tak postapił… *podrapała się po głowie* Olimpia: Oj Linds… Naprawdę tyle lat grasz w programie i nie wierzysz w to, że ktoś dla miliona, jest w stabue naprawdę ogromnie kłamać? ' Przeogromnie, hyhy. *nad jej głową pojawiają się rogi*' Lindsay: Uh...to co mam zrobić? Olimpia: Musimy go wyeliminować, wtedy będę mogła ci wskazać miejsce Tylera. *zawahała się przed słowami ostatnimi, jednak je wypowiedziała* Lindsay: Cudownie! *przytuliła dziewczynę z całej siły* Będę mogła spotkać się z Tylerem Olimpia: Taak… *odchrząknęła* ...póki co jednak musimy udawać, że zależy nam na sojuszu z nim. ' Sądziłam, że Alepięterko już trochę zmądrzał przez te lata… *uderza się w stylu facepalm* Ja głupia…' ' Głupiutka Lindsay… Trafiłam na drużynę idiotów. Wystarczy wcisnąć im byle kit i od razu go kupią. *śmieje się złowrogo, zaraz kaszle i wygina nerwowo* Czemu wcześniej tak nie trafiałam…' Lindsay: Więc jesteśmy kryptotylerosiostraminawiekuwieków? *spojrzała w oczy Olimpii* Olimpia: Taak. *odparła z uśmiechem* Póki Tyler nasz nie rozłączy. *zaśmiała się* Lindsay: Yaaay! *zapiszczała z radości, Olimpia pod publiczkę zachowała się identycznie* Vera znalazła swoje miejsce już w poprzednim odcinku w warsztacie. Polubiła to miejsce ze względu na to, że mogła realizować swoją pasję, jaką była majsterkowanie. Frankie poproszony przez Teddiego o trochę samotności dla siebie, grzecznie pozostawił go w pokoju i wędrując po mieście szukał zajęcia. Natrafił na warsztat, z którego dochodziły dźwięki. Z ciekawości zajrzał, zobaczył jak dziewczyna coś składała. W ciszy obserwował jej ruchy, znała się na tym co robiła. Kiwnął głową z uznaniem. Vera: Gdzie jest ta cholerna taśma *podirytowana machnęła dłońmi* Ehh Nerwowymi ruchami zaczęła się rozglądać po całym blacie. Wodziła po nim wzrokiem, podobnie zresztą jak Frankie zza drzwi. Gdy dojrzał, zdecydował się po nią pójść. Frankie: Proszę. *podał dziewczynie taśmę* Ta spojrzała na niego, jej mina nie była łatwa do określenia. Podniosła wymownie brew do góry. Vera: Co tu robisz? Podglądasz mnie, huh? Frankie: Tak. Nie! Znaczy nie. *zakłopotany podrapał się za głową* Szukam zajęcia i tak przechodziłem… Zaciekawiłem się tym co robisz po prostu… Vera: Mhm. *odparła biorąc mocnym ruchem dłoni taśmę od chłopaka* I ile byś tak stał? Frankie: Meh. Wszystko obrócisz przeciwko mnie? Vera: Nie. *odparła nieco łagodniejszym tonem, gdy zrozumiała jak go zaatakowała* Dzięki za pomoc z taśmą. Frankie: Nie szkodzi. *uśmiechnął się* Co robisz? Vera wzruszyła ramionami. Nie robiła nic wielce satysfakcjonującego, w końcu motoryzacja na Dzikim Zachodzie była mocno ograniczona, to też konstruowała jakiś długi prostokąt z deszek. Po środku nie było na razie żadnego wypełnienia. Frankie: Wygląda jak jakaś rama. Vera: W pewnym sensie tak, skoro nie mogę zajmować się pojazdami… Frankie: O, ja też lubię samochody. Zwłaszcza doprowadzać je do stanu używalności po dłuższym zastoju. *uśmiechnął się* Vera: Podobnie, jednakże ja wolę naprawiać to co cały czas jest w ruchu. *puściła mu oczko* Kwestia indywidualna z gustami się nie dyskutuje. Ale fajnie poznać kogoś, kto tu cie zrozumie. Frankie: Tutaj biorąc udział zawsze miałem z tym problem. *zaśmiał się niedbale* Vera: Mimo wszystko, naciąganie to do rangi problemu, bym nie nazwała. *powiedział poprawiając swoje dzieło* A to będzie paśnik dla zwierząt. Może uda im się jakoś dopomóc. Frankie: To szczytne. *skomentował z uznaniem* Tylko komu chcesz go dać? Vera: Wiem, że jesteśmy w dzikich rejonach i różnie tutaj bywa. Jednakże znajdą się jakieś biedne zagubione zwięrzeta. Może zamiast jedzenia...po prostu wodę tam dostarczać? Frankie: *kiwnął głową z aprobatą* Taka wizja podoba mi się już o wiele bardziej, mogę pomóc? Vera: Jeśli chcesz… *odpowiedziała niepewnie* Frankie dzięki zgodzie towarzyszki, sprytnym okiem spojrzał na cały blat. Wziął w dłoń jeden ze śrubokrętów oraz stary silniczek jakiejś maszyny. Położył po drugiej stronie oraz zaprowadził tam krzesło. Usiadł i zaczął się z nim bawić. Vera: A to, po co ci? *spoglądając niepewnie na chłopaka* Frankie: Zrobisz całą podstawę, a ja spróbuje przeprojektować ten silniczek, na czujnik, który w przypadku małej ilości wody, będzie ją pompował. Vera: Jesteśmy pewny, że dasz sobie z tym radę? *zapytała nie będąc w pełni przekonana do możliwości chłopaka* Frankie: Jasne! Nie takie rzeczy już się składało. *odparł z dumą* Vera: Jednak jeśli przybyłeś prosić mnie o sojusz, to… *zawahała się na chwilę* Frankie: Wiem, że pozostałe 4 osoby musiały wyeliminować Erica. *wzruszył ramionami* Znam swoją pozycję i nie byłoby na miejscu przekonywać Cię do zmiany zdania. Przecież to tylko program, nie? ' Taka mentalność już raz zaprowadziła mnie na manowce… *wzdycha* Ale nie umiem oszukiwać ludzi. *spuszcza wzrok*' Vera: *przewróciła oczami, nie do końca wierząc w słowa chłopaka* Lepiej dla ciebie. *odparła obojętnie* ' Może źle go oceniłam, ale był zbyt nachalny. Wydaje się, być całkiem w porządku.' Gadając między sobą dalej tworzyli pomoc dla zwierzaków preriowych. Alejandro, który wspominał we wcześniejszych odcinkach, że odcinka się od strategii, oczywiście robił tak dla zabicia czujności. Trzymał się jednak postanowionego zdania w obrębie swojej formacji. Spotkał wychodzącą Wendy z Saloonu, trzymała w ręcę starbucksa. Alejandro: Witaj piękna. *uśmiechnął się* Wendy: Co przeskrobałeś lub chcesz przeskrobać? *podniosła wymownie brew do góry* Hmm? *wytężyła bardziej wzrok* Alejandro: Oh seniorita, aż tak nisko moje noty w programie są postawione? Wendy: To chyba i tak za wysoko? *uśmiechnęła się wrednie* Alejandro: Dios… Co było, a nie jest, nie piszę się w rejestr. *mruknął* Chcę tylko pogadać po przyjacielsku. Wendy: To raczej nie jest na to dobre miejsce. *odpowiedziała krótko* Alejandro: Kamery są wszędzie, nigdzie nie ma dobrego miejsca. Wendy: Chcesz porozmawiać czy będziesz robić sobie żarty? *powiedziała oschle, po czym napiła się napoju* Alejandro: Nie mam zamiaru. *uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko* ' To są moje sztuczki *puszcza całusa do kamery* Nie działają na mnie, poza tym nie lubię latynosów, sorry Al. *zadowolona składa dłonie*' Rozmawiając dłużej ze sobą, doszli do budynku w którym ostatnio Levi przechowywał swoje materiały wybuchowe, dość powiedzieć, że kilka z nich wciąż się tutaj znajdował. Wendy przyłożyła otwartą dłoń do ust. Wendy: To już wiem czemu słychać wieczorem było wybuch… *powiedziała przerażona* Alejandro: Skoro dalej tu są, to nie stało się nic poważnego. *wzruszył ramionami* Chciałem was po prostu przestrzec. *skierował swój wzrok w kierunku rudowłosej* Wendy: Nas? Przed czym? Przed Twoimi sztuczkami? *spojrzała mu prosto w oczy* Alejandro: Już dawno dałem radę zauważyć, że znasz mój styl gry. Uważasz naprawdę, że płaszczyłbym się tutaj przed tobą, mogą urobić inne osoby bez podejrzeń o szkodzenie? Wendy: Kto cię tam wie. Skwitowała krótko, wolała mieć ogromny dystans, długości niemal Muru chińskiego, względem latynosa. Legendarny zawodnik podszedł bliżej okna. Alejandro: Nie warto mieć za dużo wrogów w show, skoro nas jest tylu. Nie sądzisz, że to mądrzejsza strategia niż zgrywanie niedostępnej? *dodał zamyślony, dostrzegając jakiś ruszający się punkt* Wendy odwróciła obrażona wzrok i spoglądały w drugie okno, które wychodziło wprost na pobliski budynek. Wendy: Może. *powiedziała obojętnie* Alejandro: Dobra, jak sobie chcesz. *dmuchnął przed siebie i skierował się do wyjścia.* Dziewczyna słysząc dźwięk butów na drewnie, odruchowo odwróciła wzrok i patrzyła jak latynos opuszczał budynek. Była zaskoczona obojętnością chłopaka pod względem starań. Wendy: Zostań. *powiedziała krótko* Alejandro: Po to byś miała gdzieś rozmowę? *przystanął pomiędzy futrynami* Wendy: Nie mam gdzieś. To Ty tak twierdzisz. *założyła dłoń na dłoń* Alejandro: Zgrywasz niedostępną. Wendy: No tak jakoś wychodzi, nie umiesz skruszyć muru, ale jestem zbyt ciekawa, co chcesz powiedzieć. Alejandro uśmiechnął się pod nosem i podszedł bliżej do rywalki z innej drużyny. Opuścił trochę głowę. Alejandro: Olimpia porusza za sznurki w naszej drużynie i potem też będzie chciała. Słucham się jej, ale nie mam zamiaru biernie stać. Wendy: I co mi to da? Alejandro: Nigdy nie wiesz co się w programie wydarzy, każda uwaga i wskazówka jest cenna. *odparł* Widzę, że Cię nie przekonam, więc idę. *puścił jej oczko* Wendy: Spoko. *gdy chłopak był blisko wyjścia* Uważaj na Takodę, umie też owijać babki wokół siebie. Alejandro spojrzał za siebie, skinął głową. Wendy to odpowiadało z kilku powodów. Nie lubiła Indianina, dodatkowo za bardzo omotał sobie Neko. W razie czego ma potencjalne „wsparcie”, gdyby jej się nie udało go wykopać. Teddy poprosił Frankiego o trochę wolnego czasu i przestrzeni. Po ostatniej eliminacji był totalnej załamany i nie dlatego, że odpadł jego „sojusznik”. Poczuł na własnej skórze na czym polega gra w tego typu programie. Mimo, że wierzył w swoją siłę i w to, że będzie w stanie wiele znieść, rzeczywistość okazała się innych. W programie starał się maskować wiele swoich cech, którymi charakteryzował się w codziennym życiu. Tutaj starał się używać jak najwięcej sarkazmu lub przypodobać się innym, gdzie zazwyczaj zawsze siedział z tyłu i zajmował się swoimi rzeczami, by nie zostać zranionym. Teddy: Tylko ty mnie rozumiesz… *mruknął obejmując swoją maskotkę* Billy: Zawsze jestem obok. *pluszowy miś odparł, sterowany oczywiście przez blondyna* Teddy: Tak, dlateg jesteś taki kochany *przytulił go mocno* Zamknął przy tym oczy, jakby chciał, by cały świat wokół niego zniknął. Program to nie bajka i nic nie może stać się na zawołanie. Przed nim na łóżku leżał jego kajecik, w którym była narysowana niewyraźnie jakaś osoba. Wszystko robił ołówkiem. Teddy: Wróćmy do domu. *westchnął cicho* Łza skapnęła na maskotkę, zaskakujące było jak przeżywał zdradę w programie. Świadomy był tego jak gra wygląda od samego początku, obiecywał sobie inne podejście. W czasie próby często okazuje się, że coś przerasta wcześniej oczekiwania. Billy: No już, ogarnij się! *skarcił siebie mocniejszym tonem* Teddy: ...ale? *odparł cicho mimowolnie* Billy: Co? Chcesz pokazać innym, że można tak łatwo ciebie złamać? *mruknął* Chłopak otworzył oczy i patrzył przed siebie, wzrok skierował na rysunek, który został rozpoczęty jakiś czas temu, od kilku dni był nieruszony. Teddy: Może masz racje… *wyszeptał* Mimo, iż blondyn toczył rozmowę z samym sobą, czuł się lepiej. Próbował nabrać tutaj zaufania do ludzi, jednak przez wybryk Olimpii coraz bardziej oddalał się także od pozostałych osób. To też dlatego poprosił dzisiaj o pokój tylko dla siebie. Możliwość izolacji od ludzi oraz, czas na własne pasję, one mogą dać mu odetchnąć. Wziął w dłoń ołówek i patrzył przed siebie zamyślony, szukając inspiracji. Teddy: Dziki zachód… *mruknął, wkładając ołówek do buzi zastanawiając się* Jego oczy krążyły po całym pomieszczeniu, jakiś element dający natchnienie. Szukał coś co go nakieruje. Pustka w myślach najlepiej pokonać było szukając inspiracji. Przybliżył notatnik do siebie, na rysunku był szkic twarzy Olimpii jak i jej całego ciała. Na ramieniu miałaś czyjąś dłoń. Teddy: Heh. Pociągnął mocno nosem. Jego uścisk na kajeciku zrobił się jakby silniejszy, palce wbijały się w niego jeszcze bardziej. Teddy: Nie… *mruknął półgłosem* Wytargał kartkę z rysunkiem i energicznym ruchem zgiął kartkę. Wyrzucił przed siebie z całą siłą, trafiając w lustro, od którego papier się odbił i spadł na biurko, zaginął w kilku innych rzeczach. Rozczarowany, smutny i zarazem zły z impetem położył się na łóżko. Teddy: Agrhhh *jedynie tyle zdołał wyrzucić z siebie* Notatnik spadł na jego głowę. Ruchem dłoni zsunął go z siebie i odwrócił twarz w stronę poduszki. Słyszeć dało się jedynie słowa „Dlaczego” i szloch chłopaka w poduszkę. WYZWANKO Rozbrzmiał dźwięk w mieście, który informował o zbiórce na wyzwanie. Popołudniowa pora, delikatny powiew wiatru, idealnie umilał gorącą pogodę. Gruby stał oczekując ich przybycia. Zaczynali powoli się schodzić. Zaaferowani zawodnicy zjawiali się pod saloonem, bo stamtąd dochodził dźwięk. Gruby: Chefie...zawodnicy się schodzą. *krzyknął* Zrezygnowany przewrócił oczami, jego szansa na zabłyśnięcie w telewizji się oddalała. Pojawili się wszyscy poza Levim. Alice miała dłonie w bandażach oraz przewinięte czoło. Colt solidne zadrapanie na twarzy, Remigiusz cały czerwony od gorąca. Grubemu także zaczęła doskwierać aura pogody. Gruby: Chefie! Już są frajerzy. Lukas: Chef? *podniósł wymownie brew* Zamyślony przystawił palec do ust. Jean Robert obserwował swojego „sojusznika”, a jednocześnie głównego rywala w drużynie. Pokerzysta myślał co może kminić. Alejandro: Co tu ulicha robi szefunio? Olimpia: Ej, właśnie. Gdzie Layla i Christopher? *powiedziała oburzona* Courtney: Jak nie ma Chrisa, to spoko. *powiedziała wzruszając ramionami* Gruby: Chefie! No chodź już, czekamy! *zerknął w swoje notatki* W głębi myślał, że może byłemu kucharzowi się zasnęło czy coś i będzie miał swobodę działania. Neko stała pomiędzy Evelynn oraz Wendy. Wendy: Musimy uważać na czerwonych. Neko zmroziła wzrokiem rudowłosą. Ta szybko jednak pokapowała o co może chodzić koleżance z drużyny i jedynie się zaśmiała. Wendy: Chodzi mi o sępy. *sprostowała* Mają tam niezły mix zdrajcusiów. *mruknęła* Evelynn: Można było przypuszczać, przy ich składzie. *powiedziała obojętnie, będąc jakby gdzieś indziej* Neko: Wszystko w porządku Eve? *złapała dziewczynę za dłoń* Blondyna nerwowo rozglądała się wokoło jakby wodząc wzrokiem za Mustangiem, którego nie mogła od wczoraj znaleźć za żadne skarby. Wsiąknął jak gąbka wodę i nie było ani śladu po sympatycznym Włochu. Neko: Eve… *szarpnęła delikatnie za nią* Evelynn: Uhm… *nerwowo się uśmiechnęła* Tak, tak… Wszystko okej… *jej ton wydawał się stłumiony* Neko otuliła jej dłoń. Wendy przewróciła oczami, przecież wspominała w jednym z ostatnich odcinków, że najważniejsze są tutaj pieniądze. Ciężko liczyć na jakieś poważniejsze znajomości. Dla zrobienia pozorów, również przytuliła blondynkę. Gruby: Chefie! *krzyknął* Ciągły brak reakcji od byłego już współpracownika w programie irytował okularnika coraz bardziej. Nie był już tylko czerwony z powodu upału, ale także właśnie z nabuzowania negatywnymi emocjami. Gruby: No ta, pieprzony czarnuch siedzi, a tu stój na tym cholernym upale z bandą idiotów. *mruknął prawie niesłyszalnie pod nosem* Nagle z kopniaka otworzyły się drzwi i wyszedł Tuck Hatchet, ubrany w garnitur. Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Prezentował się niemal tak wyśmienicie jak w swoich tradycyjnych sukienkach z czasów Planu Totalnej Porażki. Chef: Co tam mówiłeś grubasie? *podszedł do niego* Zniżył się do jego wysokości, ich czoła się stykały i mierzyli siebie wzrokiem, niczym dwaj nemezis. Chef: Ja ci powiem czarnuchu *mówił przez zęby* Gruby: Ja ci będę się spóżniał *syknął* Chef: To nie ja jestem w ekipie programu i zapraszają kogo innego *powiedział złośliwie* Gruby: To nie ja chodziłem w babskich kreacjach *odparł z uśmieszkiem* Chef: Ja przynajmniej w nich jakoś wyglądałem *warknął* I pewnie sprzeczali by się tak dłużej jednak zawodnicy zaczęli wydawać z siebie różne dźwięki, od irytacji po rozbawieniem zachowaniem tej dwójeczki. Bez zastanowienia odsunęli się od siebie i w tym samym momencie podrapali się za głową. Chef&Gruby: Nie naśladuj mnie. *spojrzeli po sobie* No ej! *założyli dłonie przed sobą* Chef machnął ręką, tak samo zresztą zrobił także Gruby. Kucharz postanowił to zignorować i zerknął na teleprompter. Chef: Jako, że Christopher ma problemy zdrowotne, spowodowane przez Leviego… Będę gościnnie prowadził odcinek. I żeby było jasne, nie podoba mi się, że znów tu jestem w tym programie! *dodał wyraźnie głośniejszym i wścieklym tonem* Evelynn: Levi, gdzie jest? *powiedział krzycząc prawie z samego końca tłumu* Chef: Panienko. *skierował słowa prosto do rockmenki* Zaginął, nikt nie wie, gdzie aktualnie się zajmuje *wzruszył ramionami* Gruby: Będziecie musieli sobie radzić dzisiaj bez niego. *śmieje się* Evelynn: ...ale…? *powiedziała zgaszona* Chef: Nic nie poradzę, panienko. Uroki telewizji. Nigdy nie można się niczego spodziewać. Evelynn spuściła wzrok i pokiwała potakująco głową. Remigiusz próbował protestować, Chef jednak był na to znakomicie przygotowany. Wyciągnął swój nóż i pogroził, że nie będzie miał oporów go użyć. A jeśli o nożach mowa… Na dachu budynku stała rudowłosa lolitka, która również trzymała nóż, odbijało się od niego światło w kierunku jakiegoś budynku. Chef: Dzisiaj czeka was zadanie rodem z prawdziwej esencji życia na Dzikim Zachodzie! *powiedział oficjalnym głosem* Trzeba dać wam trochę klimatu! Alejandro: Nareszcie *zacisnął pięści* Courtney: Już myślałam, że producentów nie stać na takie zadania. Chef: Cicho karaluchy! Nie przeszkadzać mi! Stać grzecznie i słuchać gospodarza odcinka! Wokół zawodników przeszedł tylko szmer aprobaty. Nikt za bardzo nie miał zamiaru się wychylać skoro to tylko sprawa gospodarzem na jeden odcinek. Nie było sensu zadzierać z weteranem prowadzących. Chef: Będziecie musieli zaprojektować dyliżans, który weźmie w wyścigu! Macie trzy godziny by zaprojektować i stworzyć własny dyliżans. Potem weźmiecie udział w wyścigu wokół miasta. Drużyna, której dyliżans jako ostatni przekroczy linie mety, przegra! Jeden z was pozostanie woźnicą. Lukas: A skąd weźmiemy konie? Chef: Powiedz im gruby. Gruby: Jasne krzykaczu. Na pobliskiej prerii zaprowadziliśmy 9 mustangów, jednak możecie wziąć 2, macie prawo selekcji. I o ile będą was słuchać *śmieje złośliwie* Dodatkowo wszystkie rzeczy znajdziecie w warsztacie...poza… *spadły narzędzia przed nich w trzech paczkach* Tu macie potrzebne narzędzia. Chef: Także nie marnować czasu i zaczynać! REKLAMA: Junior '– Stop zatrzymał się ''Wraz z chłopakiem zatrzymała się cała reszta, odwrócili się, spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco. 'Wolfe '– Co? 'Junior '– Ja… ja… chyba po raz pierwszy się tak zająknął. Jednak był pewny Ja… Wracam. Wracam po Amy. Nie mogę jej tak zostawić każde kolejne słowo brzmiało coraz bardziej pewnie Ona się poświęciła, ale ja się na to nie zgadzam! Wywołało to niemałe zdziwienie. Pozostali zaniemówili. Po części rozumieli, po części… 'Dion '– Zwariowałeś?! Ziom, nie rób tego! podszedł do kolegi Ona przepadła, trzeba uciekać, ratować życie. Junior uśmiechnął się krzywo. Strach i napięcie sytuacji kryzysowych sprawiała, że ludzie byli tacy dziwni, nieracjonalni. Dopiero teraz sportowiec zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Reakcja Diona, która dla punka musiała wydawać się poważna, dla niego była prawie, że komiczna. 'Junior '– Dion, wiem co robię położył punkowi rękę na ramieniu Z miłości robi się głupie rzeczy. 'Wolfe '– Tja, istotnie w jego głosie zabrzmiała dezaprobata Odchodząc skazujesz się na pewną śmierć. 'Junior '– Niech będzie. Już 7 grudniego finał The Xmas. Zapraszam na niego serdecznie! Zakończenie drugiego sezonu cyklu The Forest zbliża się wielkimi krokami... // 150px Bizony bez większego zastanawiania wzięły się do pracy, przecież czas tutaj odgrywał decydującą rolę. Szybko ich skrzynia z rzeczami została rozpakowana. Znajdowało się w niej wszystko co było potrzebne do wykonania tego zadania. Po chwili wszyscy zgromadzili się w kółeczku, Lukas wziął w dłonie biały pergamin oraz swój długopis. Notował wszystko o czym wspominali zawodnicy. '''Lukas: Nie traćmy czasu, musimy dać z siebie wszystko. Stać nas na zwycięstwo. Black Kitty: Jak to seksownie brzmi, mrau… Colt: Morda kurwa, zadanie jest. *skierował swoje słowa w stronę Alice, to pomarudziła coś pod nosem, ale wolała się koniec końców zamknąć* Jean Robert: Dlaczego nazwałeś się samozwańczym liderem zespołu podczas tego wyzwania? Colt: Te, właśnie. *poparł go piroman* Jean Robert: '''Niczym zbawiająca nas księżniczka, która obmyśli plan. *zaśmiał się* '''Colt: I pewnie dostaniemy najgorszy zapierdziel. *mruknął, odpalając fajkę* Courtney: Dajcie mu spokój, chcecie wszystko sami ustalać? Ale zrobiliście się wredni. *tupnęła nogą* Candy: Ogarnijcie się, zwłaszcza ty Colt. *spojrzała na niego mega zirytowana, ku zaskoczeniu Colt skinął głową na zgodę* ' Czyżby…Colt i Candy? *zamyślił się* Nie, nie. Trzeba to jeszcze poobserwować. *mruknął*' Jean Robert: 'Nie będę już więcej obrońcą praw ucieśnionych, nie ma problemu. *wystawił dłonie otwarte przed siebie w geście kapitulacji* ''Lukas nie tracił czasu i cały czas kreślił swój plan, gdy wszyscy gderali i tworzyli małe spięcie drużynowe. On postanowił się wyłączyć w tej sytuacji mają nadzieję, że drużyna sama się dogada. Postawiony los na loterii okazał się trafiony. '''Lukas: Dobra. Ja wraz z Coltem, pójdziemy do garażu, po gwoździe, deski i inne potrzebne materiały. Colt skinął głową. Lukas: Jean Robert odpowie za złożenie projektu, skoro ma prawo kwestionować najtrudniejsze roboty jak planowanie. *puścił mu oczko* Jean Robert: Niedługo się przekonamy, kto lepiej planuje. *odparł arogancko* ' Jak tylko wylecisz z gry. *powiedział wrednie*' Lukas: Liczę na to *skwitował to uśmiechem* Candy pomożesz Jeanowi oraz zadbasz o swoje boskie napoje. Jesteś naszym największym wsparcie. *puścił jej oczko, ta skinęła głową* ' Jasne, że chciałabym mieć większą rolę. Ale jeśli wygramy, nie będę mieć tego nikomu za złe.' Lukas: Wybacz Court. *spojrzał na brunetkę* Musisz zabrać Kitty i zdobyć dwa wspaniałe konie. Black Kitty: 'Mm...koniki? :> ''Courtney przewróciła oczami. '''Courtney: Jesli trzeba to i się poświecę. *odparła* Dziewczyna była świadoma swojej sytuacji, narzekanie raczej by jej nie polepszyło. Lukas: Tak, koniki. *odpowiedział Alice* Jak będziesz chciała, to możesz sobie jednego wziąć. Alice klasnęła w dłonie i pociągnęła ze sobą Courtney biegnąc w kierunku prerii. Chłopacy i Candy z niedowierzaniem się zaśmiali. Candy: To ci człowiek może się zmienić. *powiedziała kręcac głową* Lukas: Nie mam nic do wiary, ale im mniej o niej gada, tym bardziej skupia się na zadaniach. Brak słabszych ogniw jest tym czego potrzebujemy. Jean Robert: Dobra, działamy. Nie ma co gadać. *zachęcił chłopaków, by udali się po materiały* 150px Prace trwały ambitnie od samego początku. Drużyna postanowiła połączyć swoje siły i znaleźć złoty środek, cel był prosty. Nie przegrać zadania. Środki? Możliwe do osiągnięcia. Zgrupowali się, a prym wiodła Vera, która miała już całą wizję. Vera: Musimy znaleźć rozwiązanie, które nas zadowoli i nie będzie wybitnie trudne. Dlatego też, nie stworzymy typowego dyliżansu. Frankie: *podniósł dłoń do góry, przejmując głos* A tak można? Vera: Głównym celem wyzwania jest stworzenie zaprzęgu z końmi. Mamy mieć po prostu czym dojechać. Olimpia: Szef nic nie wspominał. Teddy: Ty już wiarygodna to nie jesteś. *spojrzał na nią podirytowany* Alejandro: Spokojnie, spokojnie. *zaśmiał się* Swoje prywatne pobudki zostaw dla siebie. Teddy: Święty się odnalazł. *chciał już pójśc w kierunku Alejandro, jednak Teddy go przytrzymał* Frankie: Spokojnie, mały kolo. *powiedział rozbawiony* ' Kopanie grobu według własnych zasad, piękne!' Vera: Mogę już ponownie zabrać głos? Tracimy cenne chwile. *tupnęła nogą* Drużynę skinęła głową. Teddy był trzymany przez Frankiego, którego bawiło wierzganie się chłopaka. Vera: Alejandro, dasz radę zdobyć konie? Alejandro: Prosta sprawa, konie słuchają mnie. *wyszczerzył zęby* Vera: Świetnie, to twoja działka amigo. Alejandro: *skinął głową i pobiegł w kierunku prerii* Vera: Ja będę składać rydwan z pomocą…Teddiego. Pozostali zabiora się za zdobywanie materiałów. Musimy zrobić to perfekcyjnie! Frankie: Utrzymasz naszego skrzata? Teddy: Grubas. Frankie mocniej wtulił w siebie blondyna, który na zapach potu czarnoskórego zemdlał. Frankie: *drapie się po głowie* Chyba prysznic mogłem wziąc… Olimpia&Lindsay: Feee… Vera: Plan jest prosty. Do dzieła sępy! 125px Najtrudniej zorganizować było się zespołowi Szopów, które posiadały o osobę mniej. Dodatkowo sama Evelynn była wyłączona psychicznie z zadania. Takoda i Remigiusz próbowali się kłócić, jednak Wendy torpedowała ich zapędy. Neko nerwowo rozglądała się wokoło. Remigiusz: Dobra, słuchaj jasno, wygnańcu. Takoda: Prymitywnie próbujesz mi dogryźć. *mruknął* Inteligentnie nie potrafisz? Remigiusz: Sam jesteś prymitywny! Jak można wciąż żyć w szałasach *krzyknął* Wendy: Ogarnąc się! Neko w tym momencie nerwowo patrzyła w druga stronę. Stanęła za Indianinem. Takoda: Ja nie szukam zwady. Wendy: *przewróciła oczami* Mam wątpliwości. Remigiusz: Ja też! *odparł nerwowo* Wendy: Biermy się do pracy. Bo towarzyszka Evelynn, jest dzisiaj nieobecna. Evelynn: Ja…? Co mam robić? *odparła zakłopotana* Wendy: *głęboko westchnęła* Neko i Takoda zajmijcie się znoszeniem materiałów, Remigiusz montuj. Remigiusz: Ale..? Wendy: Montuj! *zmroziła go wzrokiem* Remigiusz: Ok..ok… Spokojnie. Wendy: Ja wezmę Evelynn i zapolujemy na nasz napęd. Idziemy, Eve. Zrobiła kilka kroków, a blondynka stała jak stała. Podirytowana pociągnęła ją za sobą. Wendy: Że też ci Włoch zamotał w głowie. Evelynn: Po prostu jesteśmy osłabieni… *mruknęła cicho* Wendy: Tak, tak. Już znam te nasze kobiece wymówki. *zasmiała się* Remigiusz: Musimy współpracować. Nie spierdolcie tego i nie intujcie. Takoda: *pokręcił głową* Blada twarz ma dziwny język, ale damy z siebie wszystko 150px Praca wśród drużyny trwała w najlepsze. Lukas wraz z Coltem nieśli kolejne materiały drewna, Jean Robert i Candy zaczynali układać układankę z projektu, a pozostałe dziewczyny cóż...próbowały dobrać się do mustangów. Z przodu szedł detektyw, a zanim trzymał od dołu długi materiał piroman. Colt: Musimy tak zapieprzać? *mruknął* Lukas: Jeśli nie chcemy odpaść, to zrobienie jak najlepszej machiny to podstawa. *odparł obojętnie* Colt: Stanijmy na chwilę. Jak powiedział, tak i się stało. Detektyw nie widział problemu w tym by na chwilę odpoczęli. Colt odpalił papierosa i spoglądał w niebo, ciężej oddychając. Lukas: Który to już papieros? Nie no żebym się jako wybitnie przejmował… Po prostu ciekawość. *usprawiedliwić* Colt: Nie liczę, pewnie dużo. Nie lubię za dużego wysiłku. Lukas: Widać, po zamiłowaniu. Wszakże, to nie moja sprawa. Colt: Właśnie. *mruknął* Nie twoja sprawa. *schował zapalniczkę do kieszeni* I ruszyli przed siebie. W tym czasie w centrum przy saloonie, trwały uciążliwe prace nad stworzeniem głównego wnętrza dyliżansu. Jean Robert nie był zadowolony z planu, który wydawał się mu prawie nie wykonalny. Zdecydował się pójść trochę na łatwiznę i trochę do przerobić. Candy: No, ale to nie do końca tak wygląda… *powiedziała spoglądając na plan, a potem na kilka zbitych desek oraz podłoże* Jean Robert: Nie ma czasu się bawić. Mamy tym wygrać wyścig. Im będzie lżejszy tym mamy większą szanse rozpędu. *mruknął* Candy: No niby tak… Ale ciężar też jest potrzebny dla samej równowagi. Jeśli będzie za lekko, możemy wywalić się na zakręcie. Spojrzał na nią kątem oka i zamyślił się na moment. Miętolił w tym czasie źdźbło trawy. Jean Robert: Hmhm…Dorzucimy trochę kamieni. *powiedział* Candy: Ale i tak musimy umocnić, by wytrzymał ciężar. ' Ten moment kiedy przydałby się Colt i jego seksistowskie teksty. Jak to było? *zastanawia się* Czekaj, do garów! Nie… Kiepsko to brzmi. Heh. Ale ma racje z drugiej strony. A nieważne! *podirytowany wychodzi i trzaska drzwiami*' W tym samym czasie na prerię docierały Black Kitty oraz Courtney. Mimo, że szły razem, mulatka trzymała bezpieczny dystans od swojej odmienionej koleżanki z drużyny. Black Kitty: Koniki, koniki, mraau… Ciekawe jak dużo, hihi Courtney: Ale wiesz, że te konik… *współkoleżanka przyłożyła jej palec do ust* Black Kitty: Nie musisz mówić jakie są… *powiedziała szeptem* Jestem ciekawa sama… Fajnie mieć pierwsze wrażenie… Courtney: Czasem bywa i rozczarowanie… *westchnęła* Black Kitty: *spojrzał na nią odchylając głowę* ...a to nie wiem jakie masz doświadczenie… Ale niezbyt miłe… *zachichotała* Gdybyś jednak chciała to zmienić… Courtney: Yy… Dzięki? *odparła wykrzywiając się* Black Kitty: Spoczko, kocica zawsze ci pomoże. :3 Courtney: Chodź! *pociągnęła ją za ramie* 150px Drużyna pracowała ambitnie. Teddy dzięki temu, że spał nieprzytomny nie utrudniał drużynie zadania, a wręcz szło im to o niebo łatwiej. Vera składała części, tworząc szkielet. Olimpia samodzielnie nosiła mniejsze składy drewna, Frankie znosił trochę metalowych części, a Lindsay próbowała cokolwiek pomóc. Lindsay: Frankenstein...ee… *powiedziała dotykając czerwonej farby* Frankie: Tak, przyda się. Musimy stworzyć ognisty motyw. *uśmiechnął się* Lindsay: Jak ognisty? Przecież nie mamy ognia… Frankie: Oj, przecież nie musisz się wygłupiać. *zasmiał się* Namaluje trochę płomieni. Nada to nieco dynamiki i pokaże nasz gorący charakter. Lindsay: Eeem… Olimpia szturchnęła Frankiego. Olimpia: Ta ona taka jest. Nikogo nie udaje. Frankie: *kiwnął potakująco głową, że rozumie i udał się do Very* Olimpia: Tyler lubi płomienie. Lindsay: A! Płomienie! No jasne! Dzieki Olimpia! Olimpia: Nie ma problemu. *uśmiechnęła się i zabrała belkę* Vera dostając kolejne części do Franka, podziękowała uśmiechem i składała kolejne części. Vera: Idzie jako tako, dobrze że mamy tutaj osoby, które ogarniają temat. Nie ma problemu. *powiedziała przyjaźnie* Frankie: Nie podnosiłbym tego jednak do rangi problemu. *zaśmiał się, Vera także* ' Kurde, dobry jest.' Frankie: Pomóc ci z czymś? Vera: Jak mógłbyś przytrzymać, byłaby wdzięczna. *powiedziała wskazując na metalową obudowę* Frankie: Oczywiście, już idę. Alejandro przystanął w krzakach, rozglądał się po dzikich koniach. Zadziwiający dla weterana był widok Alice, która chodziła od kaktusa do kaktusa. Jednak za bardzo nie wnikał o co jej chodzi. Przed momentem widział odjeżdżającą Courtney. Alejandro: Chodźcie do tatusia, kochani. Przeskoczył zwinnym krokiem przez drewnianą bramę. I pobiegł przyglądać się zwierzynie. Alejandro: Ten, nie. Musi być zwinniejszy. O, tamten! *wskazał na siwego mustanga* I...chyba mam komplecik. Bueno *zatarł dłonie* 125px Praca trwała w najlepsze, chociaż...nie. Remigiusz musiał tworzyć wizję na bieżąco, nikt nie przygotował większego, ani mniejszego planu na wykonanie tego questu. Neko i Takoda próbowali ogarnąć materiały. Natomiast Wendy starała się wpłynąć na Evelynn w trakcie poszukiwań koni. Remigiusz: Co za cholerstwo! *krzyczy* Rozglądał się za drugą belką, które otworzyłyby coś na wzór podwozia. Nerwowo chodził od miejsca do miejsca. Remigiusz: Tylko debile wymyślają takie questy. Oby było za to dużo expa. *wzdycha* Z trudem wziął belkę, opierając ją na swoich plecach. Remigiusz: Życie jest takie, a nie inne. Chwilę mu zajęło nim położył naprzeciwko drugiej. Ułożył ją w mniej więcej równej odległości. Remigiusz: Nie będzie to cud techniki, ale oby jeździło. Takoda przeglądał rzeczy w warsztacie, szukał jakichś brzęczących dodatków do kół. Neko stała wystraszona i obserwowała. Neko: Jesteś pewny, że nas tu nie obserwują? *schowała głowę za drwiami* Takoda: Są zajęci zadaniem także. *westchnął, nie odrywając głowy od pudełka* Neko: Nie oni… Mutu i spółka… Takoda: Daj spokój Neko, zadanie mamy. Duchy nie ingerują w czasie zadań. Neko: Naprawdę? Takoda: Takie mam wrażenie, nigdy w czynnościach nie przeszkadzali. Neko: No oki… *delikatnym krokiem podchodząc bliżej Takody* Wendy i Evelynn wyjątkowo wolno jak na nie pokonywały kolejne metry. Rudowłosa próbowała walnąc wykład swojej koleżance. Wendy: Widze i wiem, że było coś na rzeczy z Levim… Evelynn: Nic! *powiedziała zirytowana* Po prostu się z nim dogadywałam… Zrozum to… Wendy: Dobra nieważne. Musimy się pozbyć Indianina. Evelynn: Trzyma się z Neko… Jeśli go wywalimy to stracimy jej zaufanie. Wendy: Weźmiemy Remka. Evelynn: Uhm...Może… *zamyśliła się na moment spoglądając na drzewo w kształcie człowieka* Wendy: Więc zgadzamy się odnośnie eliminacji Indianina w razie porażki? *zamyslona blondynka jedynie skinęła głową* 150px Prace trwały w najlepsze. Zaangażowanie rosłą z każdą chwilą, gdy ich dyliżans nabierał ostatecznego wyglądu. Prosta prostokątna podstawa, wyposażona w prostą, acz bezpieczną kabinę, tworzyło otoczkę skromnego dyliżansu. Jean Robert przy pomocy Colta doczepiał koła. Lukas wraz z Candy malowali pojazd w barwy ich zespołu. Oliwkowy kolor idealnie komponował się na tle miasta, w którym trawa była towarem luksusowym. Colt: Jakie to ciężkie. *mruknął* Candy: Oj, już nie musisz tak narzekać. *uśmiechnęła się zalotnie* Jak będziesz chciał, zrobię ci masaż po zadaniu. Colt: Nie dzięki. *odparł podirytowany, czując na swoich plecach ból, w końcu to on przytrzymał całą machinę* Czemu ja? *ugiął się trochę na nogach* ' *nad jej głową pojawia się przełamane serce* *chlip, chlip* Może to z nerwów… *westchnęła* *rozpłakała się*' Lukas ochlapał się farbą, skapło również trochę Candy i Jeana. Lukas: Uważaj trochę. Colt: Ja ci zaraz będę uważał. *wycedził przez zęby* Jeśli chcesz, możesz tutaj zejść na dół i trzymać zamiast mnie, co? *wściekły spojrzał do góry* Lukas: Nie, nie dzięki. *sweat_smile* Jean Robert: I gotowe… Jeszcze dwa. *poklepał po głowie Colta, który miał ochotę już wyjść i zrobić za dymę* ' Niech tylko ktoś mi powie, że nie mam wkładu w sukcesy to po prostu zamorduję. *podnosi pięść do góry*' Candy wraz z detektywem malowali, jednak dziewczyna ostatecznie nie wytrzymała i pobiegła w nieznanym kierunku. Jean Robert i Lukas pokiwali głowami, wydając z siebie dźwięk niezrozumienia. Colt: No co kurwa? *spojrzał cały wkurzony* Jean Robert&Lukas: Nic, nic. *gwizdają sobie i kończą swoje czynności* Z każdą chwilą zbliżali się do samego. Kilka minut zajęła im praca i skończony stał dyliżans. Ku nim pędziły dwa mustangi, na jednym z nich jechała Courtney. Tuż przed samą machiną się zatrzymała. Lukas: A gdzie Alice? Courtney: Powiedziałeś jej że są koniki. Chodzi i szuka bolca. *wzruszyła ramionami* Ale się udało, mamy je. Jean Robert: Bingo, to tylko połączyć... 150px Teddy leżał wciąż nieprzytomny. Rydwan nabierał kształtów. Dość powiedzieć, że był już praktycznie wykończony. Ich praca była mniej czasochłonna, w dodatku mimo posiadania Lindsay i większej ilości płci pięknej przy robicie poszło im sprawniej od przeciwników. Frankie wykańczał malowanie pojazdu. Frankie: Niech żyje nam plan, łubudubu. *śpiewał sobie pod nosem* Vera: Musimy to wygrać Olimpia: Z takim pojazdem? Vera: Coś ci nie pasuje? *spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie* Olimpia: To było w pozytywnym sensie… *mruknęła* Lindsay: Olympix dobrze myśli, dajcie spokój koleżance. *uśmiechnęła się do Olimpii i stanęła obok niej* Vera: Taaa *przewróciła oczami* ' Damski sojusz, a ja sam. Teddy obudź się… *mysli głośno*' Na przeciwko nich szarżowały dwa konie, a pomiędzy nimi na szpagacie usadowiony jechał Alejandro. Założone ręcę na wysokości torsu i uśmiech. Jechały równomiernym tempem. Olimpia: Czy wy widzicie to samo co ja? Vera: Mówisz o Alejandro? Olimpia otworzyła szeroko usta z wrażenia. Lindsay klasnęła w dłonie z wrażenia. Frankie: Ouch..na samą myśl mnie już boli… *mruknął, zakrywając swoje orzeszki* Podjechał i zeskoczył zwinnym krokiem, lądując na rydwanie. Alejandro: Świetna robota, przyjaciele. *zwinnym ruchem głowy, roztrzepał swoje włosy* 125px Jak poprzednie pojazdy były o wiele bardziej imponujące, tak kończone powoli dzięło przez Szopy pozostawiało wiele do życzenia… Jedynie koła i niedokończona podstawa, wyglądająca na wzór przyczepy, jednak bez ścianek bocznych. Remigiusz: Eh...Za mało czasu. Takoda: Blada twarz faktycznie nie umie w expienie. *stanął przy powozie* Neko: Nawet nie ma sensu malować.. *westchnęła* Remigiusz: Spróbujcie sami coś z tego zrobić mając tak mało czasu! Dodatkowo osoby, które mogły się przyda poszły po konie! Jesteście bezuzytecznymi drewnami! Neko: Przepraszam! >_< Takoda: Nie masz za co przepraszać. *spojrzał na Neko, a potem skierował wzrok na Remigiusza* Remigiusz: Ona przynajmniej zna podstawowe zasady kultury! *pogroził mu pięścią* W tym samym czasie przybył dziewczyny na dwóch wierzchowcach. Evelynn: O, już jesteśmy. Wendy: Umiesz czasem zareagować. *zaśmiała sie* No dobra, to gdzie nasz pojazd na wyzwanie? Bo tym raczej nie pojedziemy? Remigiusz: Kolejna! Bierzesz sobie blondynę, która ogarnia. A zostawiasz mi neadertalczyka oraz wstydliwą cnotkę. Co miałem więcej zrobić!? Wendy: To jak ty w te swoje gry grasz, jak nie masz żadnej kreatywności..? *spojrzała zakłopotana* Takoda: Blada twarz sądzi, żem prymitywny człowiek. Możliwe, ale on na to nie wpadł. Podszedł spokojnym krokiem i przystanął przy kołach. Założył na nich kulki, które hałasują w trakcie jazdy. Takoda: Będą destabilizować przeciwne konie. Nasze trochę przyswoimy. Wendy: *rozwarła ramiona* Da się? Remigiusz: A zamknij się w cholerę. ' Eh… Ale to jedyny sposób by pozbyć się Indianina...' Sam wyścig Wybił czas wyścigu. Na linii startu znajdowały się trzy pojazdy. W międzyczasie zostały wybrane osoby, które miały prowadzić machiny. Dla Bizonów faworytem okazał się Colt, który stwierdził, że należy mu się coś za to tyranie. Sępy miał poprowadzić Alejandro, przeważyło wrażenie, jakie zrobił prowadząc konie. Szopy wystawiły Remigiusza, każdy inny bał się po prostu jechać tym prymitywnym pojazdem. Chef: Mamy starcie trzech generacji… Dyliżans rodem z Dzikiego Zachodu… Klasyczny rydwan z czasów Imperium Rzymskiego oraz… CO TO DO CHOLERY JEST? *wskazał na Remigiusza na swoim niby-pojeździe* Remigiusz: Pojazd biednych kowbojów, masz jakiś dowód, że tak nie było!? *odparł równie wściekle co Szef* Chef: No nie… Więc drużyna, której ostatni pojazd przekroczy metę, uda się na ceremonię. Czy to jasne? Wszyscy kiwnęli głową. Przy salonie na schodach siedziały wszystkie osoby. Włącznie z Black Kitty trzymająca kaktusa oraz Teddym, który wracał do przytomności. Dał znak startu. Wystartowali. Kurz wzniósł się w powietrze. Drużyny wystartowały równomiernie. Zewzględu na swoją lekkość i niesamowite umiejętności jeździeckie, na prowadzenie wypuścił się Alejandro. Alejandro: Jazda amigos! *krzyknął przyjacielskim tonem do zwięrząt* Ten przyśpieszyły coraz bardziej uciekając. Dyliżans mimo solidnego zbudowania prezentował się w jeździe gorzej niż mogło się wydawać i zajmował ostatnie miejsce. Colt: Co za gówno! Remigiusz: Frajer! *krzyknął do niego mijający go Polak* Colt pogroził mu dłonią i smagał biczem zwierzynę, by jechała szybciej. Jednak nie były wstanie z siebie więcej wykrzesać. Alejandro mijał kolejne budynki, opuścił miasto i skierował się na stronę wschodnią by zrobić pełnę okrążenie i wjechać do miasta. Alejandro: Cudownie, łatwo idzie! *zaśmiał się* Colt: Jak można to było tak zabudować! Jebać! *związał liny, którymi kontrolował konie na krześle* Po zjeździe na lewo za Alem oraz Remkiem, rozciągała się prosta droga. Zszedł do środka kabiny i zaczął ją rozwalać. Remigiusz parł pewnie na drugim miejscu. Bezpieczna pozycja latynosa, coraz bardziej się oddalała. Z dyliżansu wypadały kolejne kamienie, które miały być buforem bezpieczeństwa. Piroman nie oszczędzał się i kolejne wylatywały. Colt: Ja wam będę zabezpieczał. Jean Roberty i te pomysły. *mruknął* Wyszedł na swoje wcześniejsze stanowisko, pojazd znacząco przyśpieszył. Wjechali w ostatni zakręt. Do tej pory nie opadł kurz po starcie. Alejandro wjechał w chmarę dymu. Po chwili pozostali również, niemal równo Colt z Remigiuszem. Słychać było jedynie męski krzyk. Dobrą chwilę opadał kurz na ziemię. Zobaczyliśmy szokujący widok. Na mecie stał dyliżans, przy którym był numerek 1 na tablicy, za nim powóz Remigiusza. Alejandro był na jednym z dachów, wisiał przewieszony. A rydwan rozbity odjechał ze spłoszonymi końmi w drugą stronę. Chef: Więc wygrywają Bizony! A wy Sępy, udacie się na ceremonie! Obie druzyny wiwatują. Nagle Teddy wstał. Teddy: Powiedziałeś, że drużyna, której ostatni pojazd przekroczy metę, przegra. Jako ostatni przekroczył wóz Szopów. Naszego nie ma, czyż nie? Gruby podszedł do Chefa i chwilę się naradzali. Chef: Masz rację chłopcze. Jako ostatnie metę przekroczyły Szopy, a więc to one kogoś dzisiaj pożegnają. Alejandro wzniósł rękę do góry na budynku, a pozostałe Sępy zaczęły wiwatować. Olimpia z Lindsay się przytuliła. Frankie i Vera zbiły piątkę. Teddy uśmiechnął się i stanął pomiędzy Verą oraz Frankie, którzy mu podziękowali. Ceremonia Ceremonia odbywała się na tej samej prerii co ostatnio. Na samym końcu przy ogrodzeniu od strony wschodniej było przygotowanych 10 miejsc siedzących, wykonanych na wzór indiańskich totemów. Wszyscy zajęli miejsca i ze zdziwieniem obserwowali Grubego, który dostał chociaż ceremonię we własne ręce. Gruby: Kto by się spodziewał, że przegracie w taki sposób? *jego ton wydawał się wredny* A czekajcie… Nie przegraliście, a i tak tutaj jesteście. Remigiusz: Zamknij się grubasie, przegrywie jeden. *poprawił swoje okulary* Gruby: Wyruchaliśmy cię dziś bardziej niż soloQ. gry w LoLu, rankingowa Pozdrawiam, Grubinho4562 Remigiusz: Czekaj *zwęził oczy i przyglądał mu się bardziej* To Ty wiecznie się napinasz na czacie i prowokujesz. Gruby zrobił minę ala „trollface”. Pomachał jednym z piórem indiańskich na różne strony i odezwał się ponownie. Gruby: Nadszedł czas… zemsty, za lata ignorowania. *śmiertelnie poważny ton chłopaka, wybił każdego z rytmu* Remigiusz wystawiła ręcę przed siebie pełen pretensji. Remigiusz: No tak nie można! Gruby: A można. Można, jeszcze jak. *zaśmiał się* Wendy: Ile jeszcze będzie trwała wasza nerdowska gadka? *przewróciła oczami zrezygnowana* Gruby&Remigiusz: Pal wroty, ruda szmulo. *warknęli jednoczesnie* Wendy zrobiła minę „O_o”. Ktoś pierwszy raz się do niej w ten obrażający sposób zwrócił. Dziewczynę aż zmroziło, zawsze wzbudzała o wiele pozytywniejsze odczucia, nawet jak zaczepiała innych. Evelynn wciąż była nieswoja i oddalona myślami od miejsca ceremonii. Neko i Indianin przyglądali się szopce w ciszy. Gruby: A więc skoro oddaliście już głosy… Kto powinien odpaść? Remigiusz Wendy Olimpia Neko Takoda Opiekun kuchni spoglądał na piórka, a potem na głosy. Spojrzał na Takodę. Zignorował jednak czerwonoskórego. Gruby: Neko, bezpieczna. *powiedział spokojnie* Fioletowowłosa podeszła i odebrała swój symbol bezpieczeństwa. Gruby: Wendy, mimo bycia lolitką, ufają ci. Wendy: A co ci nie pasuje w lolitkach? *oburzona dziewczyna odebrała piórko* Gruby: Nic, umiecie omamić ofiarę i potem wyeliminować. I ostatnia bezpieczna, to Evelynn. Wiem, że dzisiaj to jej jakby nie ma. Weźcie to jej i ją obudźcie. Evelynn: Jestem. *markotnie podeszła i sama odebrała piórko* Gruby: Te, weź pogadaj z duchami, by oddali jej duszę. *skierował pogardliwą uwagę do Indianina* Takoda z grzeczności zignorował głupi przytyk chłopaka. Gruby: W głosach mamy 3 do 2… Było blisko, ktoś urwał się z haka… Remigiusz i Takoda spoglądali po sobie. Ich reakcje były zupełnie inne. Takoda spokojnie i w ciszy oczekiwał nadejścia rezultaty. Strimer pocił się i był wściekły na to, że może odpaść, czy jego zaangażowanie było tyle warte według innych uczestników. Gruby: Przeważający głos jest na… Wendy w tym momencie poklepała po ramieniu Takodę, żegnając go, tak by tylko on usłyszał. Neko w nerwach trzymała kciuki i trzęsła się. Blondyna patrzyła w gwiazdy. … … … … … … … … … … … … … Remigiusza! Wypadasz tryhardzie! Remigiusz: Ale jak!? Wendy: Właśnie, jak!? *wstała oburzona* ' Ja, Evelynn oraz Remek głosowaliśmy na to ścierwo czerwone! *mówi podirytowana* Jak!?' Gruby: Głosy nie kłamią *rozkłada ręce niewinnie* Wendy: No bez jaj! Remigiusz stanął obrażony, założył dłoń na dłoń i uparcie odezwał się w kierunku jego czatowego hejtera. Remigiusz: Nigdzie nie idę. *tupnął nogą* Asystent prowadzących zerknął na zegarek. Gruby: 3…2...1… W stronę krzykliwego zawodnika poleciał usypiająca strzałka, która tak jak na pozostałych eliminacjach uspała strimera. Zegarek wskazywał godzinę 21:37. Gruby: Idealnie. *zaśmiał się* A co będzie w dalszych odcinkach? Czy Evelynn wybudzi się z transu? Czy Indianin będzie miał znowu tyle farta? To wszystko na Dzikim Zachodzie. *próbuje zrobić to w stylu parki zakochanych, ale niestety nie wychodzi* Materiał dodatkowy głosy: ' Głosuje na Remigiusza. Irytuje mnie to jego ciągłe darcie. Nic nie wnosi do drużyny... Ehh...By tylko ta nienawiść nie wróciła do mnie...' ' Głosuje na tego czerwonego, co ciągle mysli, jaki to nie jest zajebisty, bo Neko mu ufa. Idioci! ' ' Mój głos wędruje na Takodę. Możesz się grzecznie pożegnać z programem *macha do kamery* Gdybyś nie omamił sobie tak Neko, byłbyś dalej w grze, a tak? Nawet mi ciebie nie żal.' ' Duchy podpowiadają, że spokój zapanuje po eliminacji Remigiusza. ' ' *zastanawia się i opiera się o fotel* Aaa... Głosuje na Takodę, bo omamił Neko... *pokazuje karteczkę, a na niej napisane Remigiusz* ' Materiał dodatkowy – Levi oraz Remigiusz ' Jak mówiłem, przybyłem tylko do programu, by pomścić zrujnowane moje dobre imię. Dogadany byłem ze stażystami, że mam pewną ucieczkę. *wzrusza ramionami* Szkoda jedynie Evelynn, ale mam nadzieję, że będziemy mieli kontakt po programie. *puszcza oczko*' ' Cóż! Oszustwo wywaliło mnie z gry! Dokładnie tak jak robi to Rajot „kochane” Gejms. Takie bywa życie, ale będę mógł dzięki temu wrócić do przesyłań strumieniowych dla moich wspaniałych fanów! Do zobaczenia na Twitchu!' Czy eliminacja Remigiusza była słuszna? Będę mógł(mogła) oglądać go na Twitchu (tak) Cziterzy jebani (nie) Odejście Leviego uznajesz za plus czy nie? Tak Tak, ale chciał(a)bym by wrócił Nie Która drużyna powinna przegrać kolejne zadanie? Sępy Bizony Szopy Faworyzowana drużyna: Sępy Bizony Szopy Który z antagonistów/strategów spisuje się najlepiej? Alejandro Olimpia Jean Robert Wendy Lukas Który z antagonistów/strategó spisuje się najgorzej? Alejandro Olimpia Jean Robert Wendy Lukas Kategoria:Dziki Zachód - Odcinki